Reunions
by BreannaBreifs
Summary: This is a Bardock/Goku story. My first. I hope ya'all like it! Sorry for the spelling errors, by when you do it souly in HTML, its kind of hard to see the errors.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form, or in anyway whatsoever. They are the soul properties of their creators. No profit of any kind will be made. The characters of the show do not below to me either. They do belong to their creators as well. I use them without permission, but make no profit whatsoever. I purely write this story for the soul purpose for the entertainment of its viewers.  
  
  
  
I do, however, own Bardock's mate, Salana, Bre, Kiara, Kevin, Thylina, Phaylinna, and any other char I bring into this ficcy. Please ask before using them. Thanks. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Reunions  
© Bre 2001, all rights reserved   
Rated: PG   
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Several years ago, just before Planet Vegeta was destroyed…  
  
  
  
  
  
Time: 19:00 hours…. During the Night before the awaking..  
(From the records of Bardock, 3rd Class Warrior)  
  
  
  
Bardock sat on a new by rock, bloody and beaten. His friend…His fellow Saiyan warriors were gone. Breathing heavily, Bardock recorded his voice in his pad, knowing that the end was soon to come for his once home world. Spitting out a stay bit of saliva mixed with blood, Bardock began his recordings…  
  
  
  
  
"I, Bardock, leave this to the cosmic wind" he began with a heavy breath. "I have seen visions of our end, and I fear this. But I will not let Freeza win. Because I have seen his end" Bardock chuckles, causing a cough to takes its place. "I know what I must do, this is why I am recording my final word. I will go against Freeza and try everything possible to stop him before the vision I fear comes to pass"  
  
  
  
Thinking quickly back, he remembered seeing the end of Planet Vegeta and the defeat of Freeza. A smile crept upon Bardock's lips. He saw his son, fully grown, defeat Freeza and remove the plague that plagued the Universe and the Saiyan home.  
  
  
  
  
"Although I am weak and of the 3rd class Saiyans, but I will fight. And if I die, I want all those that hear my last words to know that I, Bardock, Son of Ecclie, died not in vain, but I died with freedom and fought well for that same cause. I am Saiyan, and tonight I will die with the same pride that brought the Saiyans to their domination to this universe before the time of Freeza many times ago. So, now I end this and claim my destiny, no matter where it takes me" Closing his eyes, he said with his last will.   
  
"Now for you my son, if you are listening to this…as you know, I have been gone for many years, possibly decades. What I have done, I did because of all the pride of the Saiyans. Through they're mocking and scowls, I have gone on my own to try to stop Freeza on my own. I don't know what will happen at this time, but I do know that what I saw in my visions made me proud. I am proud of you my son. Remember always the Saiyans and your heritage."  
  
  
  
Bardock put the disk into the casing and put it into a tiny teleporting pad. Set with coordinates, he set it for the year when his son Kakkarot would be of a full grown ago. Sending it on its way, he watches as the little pod with his message blasted off towards the planet his son was sent to. Taking a glimpse at the unknown Universe of space, Bardock wished it luck.  
  
  
  
With determination, Bardock flew forward to the unknown and to fight the evil that threaded his home and the rest of the Sayian race. 


	2. Chaper One: Bardock's Demise?

Reunions: Chapter One  
  
  
  
That same night, moments before the destruction of Planet Vegeta…   
  
  
Time 21:40 hours….   
  
  
"Freeza!" Some Saiyan called. Bardock steadied himself for the attack. Bardock, messed up and exhausted after a battle, making his way to Freeza, he now faced Freeza head on. Clinching his teeth, he saw the tyrant that was a filthy plague and was now a total threat to his home.   
  
  
Meanwhile…   
  
  
Florie, a canine-Sub Shapshifter from Planet Creets, watched in horror as Freeza, the one who kept her slave after he destroyed her home, was about to do the same to the Saiyan rage. Putting her paw on the glass of the window, Forlie observed that many refuge Saiyans were floating mere feet from Freeza. Florie noticed many things in their approach. One was that they were organized. Florie, for as long as she has knew Planet Vegeta and its inhabitants; they were well organized and prepared. This time, however, they were not as they stood together in front of the one that was now their main target to destroy. Florie wouldn't mind. In fact, she wanted to be rid of Freeza. She hated him for what he did and what he was doing now. Clenching her other paw tightly into a woven fist, Florie bared her teeth. 'No, not again! It's just too much to see even a race such as the Saiyans become extinct. There is no hope for them. They fight in vein' Florie turned from the window in silence, wishing she could prevent someone from dying. Even if was just one.   
  
  
Looking back to the window, Florie looked down at the Saiyans. In the mist of them, she saw one who she knew by name. "Bardock…." Florie blinked. 'Oh my…. what is he doing down there?" making a mental note he looked pretty messed up, she noticed he was one of the ones who fought to get to Freeza. Then out of nowhere, Freeze with an evil laugh, lifts his figure into the air and produces a big KI blast ball. Florie screams out, "NOOOOOOOO!!" Thinking fast, Florie has no choice. If she is to save one now, she Was going to save the one she knew. So, changing into a feedaus who can live in outside space, then contacted her friend in the docks and making a departure quick arrangement, she then teleported just as the blast was crashing down on Planet Vegeta.   
  
  
  
Bardock's heart started to drop and his blood went cold as the deadly bomb blast headed straight for him and for his home. Bardock looked on and knew there was no escaping…he was going to die tonight. Just as the blast was almost on him, Florie, in Feedaus form, grabbed him and teleported back to Freeza's ship. Once inside, She found her friend waiting for her at the dock. Carrying a now unconscious bardock, she asked, "Maicki, have you set the coordinates for Planet Yaccki?" Maicki nodded, "Yes, it's done. It's a good thing there is one more besides this one that are left. All the others are in repair." Florie gave her a look and Miaicki helped Florie put Bardock into the space pod. Putting on an oxygen mask, and Florie put a short note in his boot, Mikacki then closed the space pod, and sent it on its way. Looking on, Florie secretly wished him luck.   
  
  
"Well well…Zarbon…It appears we have two little traitors in our mist. Tell me Zarbon, what shall we do with Florie and Maicki?" Freeza asked coldly from the doorway. Florie and Maicki gasped at Freeza's sudden voice. "Master...Freeza!" Florie choked down. Zarbon and Freeza both approached Florie and Maicki. Seeing her doom, Maicki did what she knew was right. Grabbing Florie, she tossed her into the space pod with coordinates for a planet in the Sun Saturay Galaxy, started the spacepod and let it go.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Freeza couldn't help but laugh. "You may have saved your friend Miacki, but who is going to save you?" Then he turns to Zarbon, "Kill her slowly.....make sure she feels every ouce of pain for her trechery" Then, we a swish oh his tail, he walks away.   
  
  
Maicki, seeing no escape, faces Zarbon, "Zarbon, tell you boss that he may kill me, but the hope will soon arrive. And when he does, his life shall end" Zarbon laughed, "Oh is that so wench! Well, Lord Freeza has no rivials and is the the Supreme ruler of this Universe. No one will ever dare to appose him!" Then Zarbon teleported and grabbed Maicki by the neck. "But for you, you die today girl!" Zarbon, raising his hand, powered up a head on KI blast and blasted her. When the smoke cleared, she was gone. Grinning evilly, Zarbon whipped his long cape, and when to his duties.   
  
  
  
  
To be Continued..... 


	3. Chapter Two: The Beginning of a new life

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
3 days later, after traveling.....  
  
  
Time: Unknown...  
  
  
Bardock woke up to a warm glow shining down on his face. Opening one  
eye, then the other, Bardock's once clouded eyes, was now survaying the  
room. From the looks for it, it was a well accommodated space. Moving  
his head around, he saw that the room was a small but well equipped with  
all the nessisities of living. He saw a nightstand, or rather the looked  
like one. A small couch with a table that stood in front of it. And in  
one corner was a door that was closed and in the other corner, a closet.  
  
Finding what was left of his strength, he tries to get up, but fails.   
With a groan, he falls back against the pillows. 


End file.
